Complicated ::KyuMin Version::
by SuMaYeol
Summary: "Making Love With You" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Super Junior.
1. Chapter 1

"_Saranghaeyo, sunbae_..." kata seorang namja bermuka perempuan kepada seorang namja manis.

"A-apa? Ja-jangan bercanda, Ryewook..." tutur namja manis kepada namja lainnya yang bernama Ryewook.

"Aku tidak bercanda,Sungmin _sunbae_! Aku menyukai sejak awal bertemu. Kau begitu baik. Lalu perasaan itu datang..."

"A-aku..."

"Jika _sunbae_ menyukai orang lain, tidak papa. Maaf telah menggangu _sunbae_..." Ketika Ryewook akan pergi, dengan cepat tangan Sungmin menggapai tangan Ryewook. "_Waeyo_?"

"A-aku... Aku juga menyukaimu."

~Complicated~

By : SuMaYeol

Rated : T and little M *ehem

Cast : Our favorite couple, Kyumin other cast

Ini adalah sekolah SMent Senior High School, sebuah sekolah khusus namja. Ada tiga kasta di sini. Kasta pertama sekaligus kasta paling tinggi _Kasta Seme_. Ada seorang dari kasta seme yang mendominasi kasta ini, Cho Kyuhyun.

Lalu kasta kedua, _Kasta Uke_. Yang mendominasi kasta ini tentu yang paling cantik, Kim Ryewook.  
Dan kasta terakhir, _Kasta Pelayan_. Di sini tidak ada yang mendominasi. Orang-orang yang masuk kasta ini adalah orang-orang kutu buku dan kuper. Mereka tidak bekerja sebagi pelayan, hanya saja, orang-orang yang temasuk kasta bisa terbilang *ehem* miskin. Oleh karena itu dinamakan kasta pelayan.

Selama ini, Kyuhyun sang _Ultimate Top Seme_ menolak ribuan pernyataan cinta. Menurutnya, dia hanya pantas disandangan dengan seorang _Ultimate Top Uke_, Ryewook. Tapi Ryewook sendiri tidak tertarik pada Kyuhyun. Ryewook bukan seorang yang bisa tergoda hanya karena tatapan maut Kyuhyun.

Dan yang paling mengagetkan, Ryewook menyatakan cinta pada Lee Sungmin seorang namja dari kasta pelayan. Padahal semua tau jika Ryewook itu berada di 3 besar anak paling kaya satu sekolah. Jangan tanya siapa yang pertama, tentu saja Kyuhyun

"APA RYEWOOK ITU GILA? Ia menolakku, tapi menyatakan cinta pada seorang LEE SUNGMIN? Apa bagusnya dia?" murka Kyuhyun.

"Mm, Sungmin itu lumayan manis. Dia baik, ia mau membantuku padahal ia tau aku sering menindasnya..." jawab Siwon, salah satu teman Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lupa, Sungmin itu _SEXY_~ Kau liat pantatnya? Wow..." lanjut Donghae.

"APA KALIAN GILA? Kalian berkata seolah-olah dia lebih baik dariku! Dan hei, kalian sudah punya uke cantik dan sejajar dengan kasta kalian!" gertak Kyuhyun yang mempu membuat Siwon dan Donghae bergidik ngeri.

"Kita harus memberinya pelajaran!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyiapkan rencananya.

\m/ FUCK YEAH KYUMIN \m/

"_Hyung,_ ini ada bekal yang dibuatkan oleh pelayanku..." kata Ryewook pada Sungmin saat tiba waktunya istirahat.

"Ah, kamu tidak usah repot-repot." Jawab Sungmin.

"Tidak merepotkan kok." Lalu Ryewook pun membukakan kotak bekal yang ia bawakan untuk Sungmin.

"Wow, inikan makanan mahal. Daging sapi, seafood. Astaga Ryewook..."

"A-aku ingin _hyung _bahagia..." tutur Ryewook tulus. Sungmin pun tersenyum padanya.

"Memilikimu sebagai kekasihku adalah hadiah terbaik dari Tuhan sampai saat ini."

"_Hyung_, jangan gombal..."

"Aku tidak menggombal."

"_Saranghae hyung."_

"_Nado_..."

Sementara dari jauh, ada 3 orang yang mengawasi mereka tanpa ketahuan.  
"Apa ini tidak terlalu jahat?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Yang Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae sedang mengamati gerak gerik Ryewook dan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak peduli. Berani sekali dia mencoba menyaingiku. Tidak punya malu!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Sungmin.

"Tapi memperkosa Sungmin? Astaga..." pekik Donghae.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang Sungmin _sexy_, sekarang kau bisa menikmati tubuhnya seutuhnya."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara ini. Kau tau kami punya _namjachingu_." Bela Donghae.

"Aku bisa saja membuatnya datang ke gudang. Tapi setelah itu, aku tidak mau tau." Jawab Siwon.

"Aku juga!" lanjut Donghae.

"Baiklah, jadi hanya aku saja yang memperkosanya? _No problem_."

"Kyu, aku baru tau kau _monster_." Kata Donghae.

"_Maybe..."_

\m/ FUCK YEAH KYUMIN \m/

Sekarang Sungmin sedang berada di gudang sekolah. Tadi Lee Donghae meminta bantuannya dengan membawa bola-bola basket ke gudang sepulang sekolah. Bukan pekerjaan yang mudah memang. Dengan hanya 2 tangan, ia harus membawa 100 bola basket ke gudang.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Pekiknya gembira sambil mengelap keringat.

**KREKK**

Suara pintu terbuka. Tentu saja seseorang masuk.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

"Hai..." Kyuhyun pun melangkah semakin dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" tanya Sungmin curiga.

**KREKK**

Sekarang suara pintu ditutup, bahkan dikunci.

"Astaga, pintunya dikunci!" kata Sungmin sambil terus mencoba membuka pintu gudang itu.

"Aissh, terkunci dari luar, bagaimana ini?" ujar Sungmin frustasi.

"Kenapa kau bisa menakhluk Ryewook? Apa bagusnya kau?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh amarah.

"Rye-Ryewook? A-ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sungmin ketakutan. Kyuhyun semakin mendekat kepada Sungmin.

"A-apa maumu?" tanya Sungmin panik.

Kyuhyun pun memojokan Sungmin. Ia memegang kedua tangan Sungmin, Sungmin sendiri terhimpit tembok. Ia sudah berusaha keras melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun pada tangannya, namun hasilnya nihil.

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung menciumi Sungmin dengan ganas. "A-apa ma-maumu?" tanya Sungmin hampir menangis.

"_Making love with you..._"

\m/ FUCK YEAH KYUMIN \m/

"hiks... hiks..." isak tangis Sungmin.

"Diamlah! Harusnya kau bangga karena telah melakukannya denganku." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memakai baju seragamnya lagi.

"hiks... hiks..." Sungmin tetap menangis. Keadaan Sungmin sungguh mengenaskan. Dia _Full Naked_, dengan hiasan 'merah' ditubuhnya, rambutnya yang berantakan, matanya bengkak karena menangis, jangan lupa darah yang mengalir dari selangkangan-nya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau masih _virgin_. Padahal tampangmu _namja_ murahan." Tutur Kyuhyun sarkastik. "Jangan dekati Ryewook! Atau kau mau seperti ini lagi... Ah, jangan beritahu siapa pun, atau aku bisa menyuruh lima orang sekaligus memperkosamu!"

Lalu Kyuhyun pun melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terisak.

"_Eomma_... Anakmu sudah tidak suci. _Mian eomma_..." isaknya.

\m/ FUCK YEAH KYUMIN \m/

Sungmin memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan penuh ketakutan hari ini. Wajahnya pucat sekali, dan wajahnya yang selalu menunduk. Semalaman ia mandi lebih dari 5 jam. Ia merasa jijik pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia tak berani mengatakan perkara sebenarnya pada eomma-nya. Ia takut, takut sekali. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan pada Ryewook? Bagaimana jika ia bertemu Kyuhyun? Ia tidak tau, dan tidak bisa memikirkannya.

"Berani sekali datang ke sekolah dengan tubuh menjijikan itu..." tanpa melihat pun, Sungmin tau siapa yang berbicara dengannya. Seseorang yang telah merebut paksa ke virgin-annya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Sungmin seketika menegang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Ia tersenyum dengan senyuman liciknya. Sungmin takut, takut sekali. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat, berharap pertolongan akan datang.

"Sungmin _hyung_..." sapaan ceria dari Ryewook. Rupanya doanya terkabul.

"Kau beruntung. Jangan lupa cepatlah putus dengan Ryewook." Titah Kyuhyun mutlak, sambil berlalu pergi menjauh. Sedang Sungmin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"_Hyung_ kenapa pucat sekali?" tanya Ryewook khawatir.

"_Hyung_ hanya tidak enak badan." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

"_Hyung_..."

'_Jangan lupa cepatlah putus dengan __Ryewook__'_ kata-kata Kyuhyun itu terus merasuki pikirannya.

"Ryewook..."

"Ya?"

"_Hyung__ mau_... Kita putus saja ya?"

TBC or END (?)

Epep ini akan berhenti atau lanjut, semua tergantung anda pemirsa...

With love,

SuMaYeol


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hyung mau_... Kita putus saja ya?"

**~Complicated~**

**By : SuMaYeol**

**Rated : T and little M *ehem**

**Cast : Our favorite couple, Kyumin and other cast**

"Eh? Hahaha... _Hyung_ gak usah bercanda. Gak lucu." Kata Ryewook sambil tertawa hambar.

"_Hyung serius."_ Jawab Sungmin tegas.

"Aku tidak mau!" tutur Ryewook. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tanda menahan tangis.

"A-aku suka sama _hyung _sejak awal bertemu. Aku senang sekali saat _hyung_ menerima cintaku." Lanjut Ryewook. Airmatanya mulai turun perlahan-lahan. Saat itu, mereka sedang berada di gerbang masuk, lantas saja semua yang ada di situ melihat mereka.

"Rye-ryewook... shutt. Kita dilihat orang-orang." Kata Sungmin takut karena ditatap tajam oleh orang-orang di sana.

"Aku tak peduli! Hiks... Kenapa? Kenapa _hyung_? Padahal baru kemarin _hyung_ katakan _saranghae_ padaku! Apakah semua itu bohong!? Jawab _hyung_! Hiks..." kata Ryewook sambil menghapus airmatanya yang tetap mengalir.

'Aku memang mencintaimu...' batin Sungmin.

"hiks... _Saranghaeyo_, _hyun_g... Aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Tapi jangan pernah minta putus _hyung_! Karena aku tak akan pernah setuju!" kata Ryewook.

"Huft... Baiklah. Maafkan_ hyung_ ya telah membuatmu menangis."kata Sungmin tersenyum tulus. "_Hyung_ ternyata tak bisa melepasmu. _Nado saranghae_..."

"_Hyung_..." Ryewook pun langsung memeluk Sungmin erat-erat.

Sepertinya Sungmin harus mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk. Karena tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, 3 orang melihat mereka dan salah satunya tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan maut.

"Kyu-kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae takut-takut.

"_Fuck_!" cukup satu kata dari Kyuhyun, tapi 2 orang di sampingnya bergidik ngeri.

"A-apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Siwon.

"Memperkosanya? Tidak. Lebih dari itu? Iya!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"A-apa?"

"Kudengar, dia murid beasiswa!?" Kyuhyun mulai tersenyum misterius.

"I-itu benar..." jawab Siwon.

"Mari kita bermain-main." Tutur Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan _Evil Smirk_ andalannya.

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya**

Hari ini perasaan Sungmin benar-benar tidak enak. Seperti ia akan tertimpa musibah. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi mengingat Kyuhyun belum mendatanginya sejak kemarin pagi. Ia curiga bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menyiapkan rencana buruk untuknya.

"Panggilan kepada Lee Sungmin, harap datang ke ruang Kepala Sekolah segera." Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun hanya diam tak bekutik.

'Ada apa?' batinnya. Sungmin yang tadi berada di dalam kelas pun langsung keluar kelas, setelah mendapat izin tentunya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah, Sungmin mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Lalu dengan tangan yang gemetar, Sungmin pelan-pelan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Sungmin?" tanya Kepala Sekolah memastikan. _Well,_ Sungmin bukanlah murid populer di sekolah.

"_Ne_." Jawab Sungmin.

"Silahkan duduk." Lalu Sungmin pun duduk.

"Jadi, ada apa Bapak memanggil saya?" tanya Sungmin sopan.

"Sungmin... Sebenarnya Bapak tidak tega mengatakannya." Sungmin semakin takut mendengarnya. "Menurut kesepakatan Komite Sekolah, beasiswamu harus dicabut."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

"Itu adalah kesepakatan Komite Sekolah. Bapak tidak dapat mengubahnya."

"Ta-tapi salah saya apa? Saya mampu mempertahankan peringkat saya. Saya juga telah mengantarkan sekolah ini menang dibeberapa perlombaan nasional maupun internasional."

"Maaf. Bapak mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya."

"Bapak. Tolonglah. Saya bukan dari keluarga kaya, bahkan untuk makan saja sulit," mohon Sungmin.

"Ini keputusan Komite Sekolah."

"Apa ini perbuatan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin _to the point_. Kepala Sekolah tersebut spontan kaget. Sungmin memang curiga dari awal ini perbuatan _namja_ tersebut.

"Ti-tidak."

"Berarti betul ini perbuatannya."

"Huft... Maafkan Bapak, Lee Sungmin. Tapi Bapak tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mengingat keluarga Cho adalah donatur terbesar di sekolah ini."

"Saya mengerti. Jadi mulai bulan ini saya harus membayar uang sekolah?"

"_Ne._"

"Baiklah. Saya permisi."

Sungmin pun keluar dengan langkah terseret-seret. Ia tadi hanya berusaha tegar di depan Kepala Sekolah. Padalah ia ingin sekali menangisi nasibnya tersebut.

'Uang dari mana untuk bayar uang sekolah? Bagaimana caranya aku bercerita ke _umma? Umma_ pasti akan sedih.' pikir Sungmin sedari tadi.

Sungmin yang sedang merenungi nasibnya tersebut tak memperhatikan jalan. Bahkan ia sudah menabrak beberapa guru maupun para OB (masih dalam jam pelajaran, jadi tidak ada murid).

"Sungmin _hyung_!" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Sungmin pun membalikkan badannya. Dan dilihatnyalah seseorang yang ia cintai sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Ryewook..." tutur Sungmin halus.

"_Hyung_... Loh, _hyung _kok pucat?" tanya Ryewook. "Tadi _hyung_ dipanggilkan? Ada apa?"

"_Hyung_ tidak apa-apa. Tadi ada ceramah membosankan dari Kepala Sekolah."

"Haha... Syukurlah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada _hyung_." Kata Ryewook sambil tersenyum tulus pada Sungmin.

'Andaikan kau tau.' Batin Sungmin

* * *

"Aku pulang." Kata Sungmin sambil menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Bahwa masalah akan beasiswanya harus diceritakan kepada _umma_-nya. Walau ia tau _umma_-nya tak akan senang mendengar perkara ini. Tapi lebih baik diceritakan daripada _umma_-nya tau dari orang lain.

"Selamat datang. Ohok..." sapa _umma_ Sungmin sembari tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya. Sebagai _single parents_, ia harus membesarkan Sungmin dengan bekerja ekstra keras. _Appa_ Sungmin memang tidak ada, ia pergi setelah melakukan perbuatan bejat pada _umma _Sungmin, memperkosanya. Lalu, _umma _Sungmin hamil dan diusir dari keluarganya. Tapi, _umma _Sungmin tak pernah menyalahkan kelahiran Sungmin. Ia malah berpikir bahwa Sungmin adalah anugrah dari Tuhan yang tak bisa tergantikan.

"_Umma_..." panggil Sungmin lirih.

"Ne? Oh ya, _umma_ sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Ayo cepat, selama masih panas." Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum lirih. Jujur ia tak tega. Sungmin juga tak habis pikir, kenapa ada orang seperti Kyuhyun? Hanya karena gengsi, ia tega menolak orang lain dan berpikir hanya Ryewook yang sesuai dengannya. Hei, jodoh bukan karena kasta! Bahkan ia juga bingung kenapa ada perbedaan kasta? Dan kenapa sekolah tidak mempermasalahkannya? Tapi apa mau dikata, ia bukan siapa-siapa disekolah itu.

_Umma _Sungmin menyiapkan makanan untuk Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat _umma_-nya yang begitu perhatian hanya bisa tersenyum sedih.

"Terimakasih _umma_."

"Makanlah..."

Lalu keluarga kecil itu pun makan dengan tenang. Sesekali Sungmin mencuri pandang ke arah _umma_-nya. Menunggu waktu yang pas untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya _umma _Sungmin yang melihat daritadi Sungmin makan seperti orang gelisah.

"E-eh... Mm,_ umma_ ada yang harus Sungmin sampaikan."

"Apa itu?"

"Sungmin... Sungmin... Beasiswa Sungmin dicabut."

"Ohok... Ohok... Ohok..."

"_U-umma_... _Umma _tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak... Bagaimana bisa beasiswamu dicabut?" tanya _umma S_ungmin berusaha tenang.

"Sungmin juga tidak tau kenapa." Kata Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Dan Sungmin harus membayar uang sekolah sejak bulan ini."

_Umma _Sungmin tampak berpikir. Uang untuk makan saja susahnya bukan main. Dan sekarang ditambah uang sekolah. Dan sekolah Sungmin ini uang sekolahnya bukan main mahalnya. Pindah sekolah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Bagaimana dengan pretasi Sungmin? Bahkan Sungmin kemarin bercerita bahwa ia mempunyai _namjachingu_ di sekolahnya itu. Bagaimana ini?

_**-To Be Continue**_-

Hai guys, lama nunggu ya? Mian. Sumpah ini ff pendeknya bukan main aja perlu berapa bulan. Apalagi disuruh panjang-panjang. ==a  
Hate means love? Aduh, masih banyak aja yang ingat ff itu. FF ini lanjut aja sudah syukur banget. Gak tau lagi dah. Kalo gak karena ingat review kalian mungkin gak tau gimana cerita ini bisa lanjut atau gak. Semangat nurun banget...  
Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Mian...

**BIG THANKS FOR **: , Lee Miinzu, diasdiasdias, nikyunmin, dian minimin, hyuknie, ayachi casey, Kim Taeyeon, Kania Minnielf Kyuminshipper, han gege, Guest, diitactorlove, minoru, kyumin selamanya, dincubie, liezminnieming, GaemAziKyu, Guest, Dyna, KYUyoon, Heeyeon, nurinukie, cottoncandyme, Guest, Park Min Rin, lee seonhyunLsH0813, kuku, snapsnap, vina8402, ANAKNYADONGHAE, SooHyun137, Guest, Guest, Miss yesung, Kinan Lee, rositakyuhyun

**SuMaYeol**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Complicated~**

**By : SuMaYeol**

**Rated : T and little M *ehem**

**Cast : Our favorite couple, Kyumin and other cast**

"PINDAH SEKOLAH!?" teriak Ryewook pada Sungmin.

"I-iya..."

"Ke-kenapa _hyung_? _Hyung_ benci sama Wookie? Hiks... Hiks..." Ryewook pun mulai menangis. Sungmin memang akan pindah sekolah. Keputusan ini diambilnya setelah berpikir matang-matang. Sungmin tak ingin menyusahkan _umma_-nya. Walaupun ia tau bahwa dengan mengambil keputusan ini, ia harus berpisah dengan orang yang ia cintai, Ryewook.

"Jangan menangis... _Hyung_ tidak membencimu. _Hyung_ malah sangat menyayangimu. Tapi _hyung_ harus mengambil keputusan ini. _Mian_..." Kata Sungmin sambil menghapus airmata Ryewook.

"Hiks... Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali _hyung_?" Ryewook sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Ini karena pekerjaan _umma_-nya_ hyung.._." Sungmin berbohong –terpaksa.

"_Hyung_ akan pindah kemana? Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" tanya Ryewook.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas _hyung_ tak akan pindah jauh-jauh. Hubungan kita... semuanya tergantung padamu Wookie." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Berjanjilah _hyung_ tetap akan setia!"

"_Hyung_ janji." Dan mereka berpelukan dengan sangat mesranya.

**~KyuMin~**

Sungmin telah selesai dengan semua urusannya. Urusan kepindahan dari sekolah lamanya. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia selesaikan di sana. Lalu, urusan dengan sekolah barunya. Ia dengan mudahnya diterima di sekolah tersebut. Urusan dengan Ryewook. Dan yang terpenting, dengan kepindahannya berarti urusannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun telah selesai.

Sekolah barunya tak sebagus sekolah lamanya. Tapi uang sekolahnya terbilang murah. Lagipula walaupun ia pindah sekolah ia tak perlu putus dengan Ryewook. Sungmin merasa hidupnya sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Sungmin... _Umma _pulang."

"_Umma_. Selamat datang."

Sungmin yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam pun tersenyum lembut ke arah _umma_-nya.

"Harum sekali..." kata _umma_ Sungmin.

"Iya. Sungmin baru saja memasak kari. " jawab Sungmin.

"Pasti lezat!"

"Ayo makan, _umma_." Ajak Sungmin.

Dan kedua ibu dan anak itu makan dengan tenang. Sungmin tau _umma_-nya sangat lelah. Ia harus bekerja 2x lipat dari biasanya karena keperluan sekolah Sungmin. Walaupun iuran bulanan di sekolah barunya tergolong murah, tetap saja itu merupakan beban. Sungmin sangat berterimakasih kepada _umma_-nya karena sudah mau bersusah payah bekerja untuk Sungmin.

"_Umma_..." panggil Sungmin.

"Iya?" tanya _umma_-nya Sungmin.

"_Umma,_ Sungmin mau bekerja sambilan..." ungkap Sungmin. _Umma_-nya Sungmin pun membelakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Mulai sekarang, Sungmin kan sekolah baru. Sekolah Sungmin yang baru tidak seketat sekolah yang lama. Sungmin juga pulang lebih cepat sekarang. Oleh karena itu, Sungmin berpikir mengapa Sungmin tak berkerja sambilan saja, sekalian untuk mengisi waktu kosong." Ucap Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sungmin tak ingin terus menerus menjadi beban dikeluarga ini. Menjadi pembantu pun Sungmin rela."

"Sungmin... _Umma_ mengerti. Tapi dengan begitu, _umma_ merasa menjadi _umma_ yang tak layak bagimu karena membiarkan anaknya yang masih muda harus banting tulang." Sungmin pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan _umma_-nya.

"_Umma_ tak perlu merasa seperti itu. _Umma_ adalah orangtua paling hebat yang pernah Sungmin temui. Jadi bolehkan _umma_?" tanya Sungmin.

"Jangan sampai semua pekerjaanmu menjadi beban untuk belajar ya. Saat lelah, berhentilah. Belajar adalah yang utama." Sungmin tersenyum senang karena ia diijinkan bekerja oleh _umma_-nya.

"Terima kasih _umma. I love you_..."

**~KyuMin~**

Sungmin memulai hari pertama di sekolah barunya dengan baik. Ia sudah mendapatkan beberapa teman baik. Ia juga tidak merasa kesusahan dengan pelajaran di sana.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Ryewook. Dari pagi hingga sore Ryewook terus mengirimi Sungmin pesan. Entah itu menanyakan bagaimana kabar Sungmin, apakah Sungmin sudah makan, bagaimana sekolah Sungmin yang baru, dan yang paling sering, Ryewook menyatakan rasa rindunya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang membaca semua itu tersenyum dengan lembut. Ia benar-benar merasa diperhatikan dan dicintai oleh seseorang. Ia merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung sedunia karena dapat memiliki Ryewook.

Hari ini juga Sungmin memulai bekerja. Sungmin tidak mengira semuanya berjalan semulus ini. Semua rencananya, rencana untuk membantu _umma_-nya dengan bekerja sambilan dapat berjalan secepat ini. Ah, Ryewook tentu tidak tau mengenai masalah kerja sambilannya. Bisa-bisa Ryewook menangis mendengar Sungmin bekerja sambilan.

Kemarin_ umma_-nya berkata bahwa ada keluarga yang akan pergi berlibur dan ingin seseorang menjaga anak mereka. Karena _umma_-nya Sungmin tak memiliki waktu, Sungmin lah yang menggantikan _umma_-nya untuk menjaga anak itu selama seminggu.

Pekerjaannya tidak berat. Sungmin hanya harus membereskan rumah dan memasakkan makanan untuk anak itu. Lagipula, anak itu sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri mengingat usia anak tersebut yang –katanya- seusia Sungmin. Sungmin yakin ia bisa!

Dan sekarang Sungmin telah tiba di rumah keluarga tersebut. Rumah yang besar. Sangat besar! Sungmin sangat takjub melihatnya.

Ia menekan bel rumah itu dan seketika seorang _security_ keluarga tersebut menghampiri Sungmin. Dan setelah menjelaskan tujuan Sungmin datang, _security_ tersebut mempersilakan Sungmin masuk.

"Rumah sebesar ini tapi mengapa pelayannya hanya sedikit? Lalu umur mereka tergolong tua. Mengapa tak mencari pelayan baru?"tanya Sungmin pada seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan Sungmin keliling rumah.

"Sebenarnya sudah. Tapi semuanya tidak tahan pada kelakuan tuan muda." Jawab pelayan tersebut dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Apa yang dilakukan tuan muda?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Ada yang mengatakan tuan muda memperkosa pelayan-pelayan muda. Entah pelayan tersebut _yeoja_ ataupun _namja_."

"Memperkosa?" kata Sungmin tak percaya. Seketika ia teringat pada Cho Kyuhyun.

"Saya harap saya tidak membuat anda ketakutan." Ucap pelayan tersebut.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Mm, lalu mengapa masih dibutuhkan pelayan untuk tuan muda tersebut. Apakah pelayan di sini tidak ada yang bisa masak?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi tuan muda tidak mau memakan masakan koki di sini. Makanya tuan dan nyonya besar berharap pada anda."

"Mengenai perilaku tuan muda, mengapa tuan dan nyonya besar tidak marah?"

"I-itu... Kau tau bagaimana orang kaya." Sungmin pun memandang pelayan tersebut seolah mengatakan bahwa ia mengerti. Ia kembali mengingat Cho Kyuhyun. Orang yang menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan, walaupun kadang dengan cara yang salah.

"Ini adalah kamar tuan muda." Kata pelayan tersebut ketika mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan besar.

"Dimana tuan muda?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku di sini." Jawab seseorang dengan suara berat yang merdu dari arah belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin pun membalikan badannya, "Ah, saya Lee..." kata Sungmin terhenti ketika melihat orang yang dikatakan tuan muda.

"Lee Sungmin..." kata orang tersebut dengan penuh penekanan di setiap huruf.

"Cho Kyuhyun..." ucap Sungmin. Sungmin mencabut semua pemikirannya. Sekarang Sungmin merasa bahwa ia sangat tidak beruntung hari ini. Ia kira urusannya dengan Kyuhyun telah selesai, tapi ternyata...

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin mengeluarkan _evil smirk_ andalannya. "Hai Lee Sungmin. Selamat datang dikerajaanku..."

**TBC**

Update. Suma tau lama updatenya. Suma juga tau ini pendek banget. Suma tau alurnya cepat banget. Suma tau bahasanya enggak banget. MIAN...

Buat yang bertanya-tanya Sungmin bakalan hamil atau enggak, Sungmin gak hamil. Sungmin gak dalam masa subur (?)

Chap selanjutnya akan hadir 2 minggu lagi, atau mungkin kurang.  
Dan sekarang Suma mau nagih review nih. Kalo reviewnya kurang dari 70, Suma bakalan lama updatenya. Sorry, ini keputusan Suma.

Tapi tenang aja, ff ini tetap akan berlanjut walau reviewnya kurang dari 70. Walaupun waktu updatenya lama sih. Suma bukan author plin plan yang bilangnya bakal tetap lanjutin ff-nya tapi sebentar-sebentar bilang mau berhenti nulis. #nyindir Sorry, Suma hanya kecewa sama seseorang.

Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Sekali lagi kalo reviewnya kurang dari 70, Suma bakalan lama updatenya.

**Thanks for:** hyuknie, KyuHaeMinELF, park-ji-hyun, kerorokeyen, Choi-Hyo-Joon, Cho-Kyuri-Mappanyukki, Kimimaki, aurelelf, ANAKNYADONGHAE, Chikyumin, andin kyuminielf, Yura shi, YunJaeKyuMin4eve, diekyuminship, Qniee love nest, dincubie, rositakyuhyun, KyuMinSung (Fatih), JOYeerrElpeu, Guest, Nisrina742, evil vs bunny, mayasiwonest-everlastingfriends, chika-sigadiezgendiz.

Kalo ada yang merasa sudah review tapi gak disebutin namanya, bilang ya...


End file.
